


Business Trip

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes away on a business trip and Steve is introduced to the wonderful technology of Video chatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

Whenever Tony went away on business trips Steve would get restless, it was hard sleeping in a bed alone once you were use to having someone beside you. At first Tony gave Steve one of his stark made cell phones so he could call or even text whenever Tony was away, than he decided to show Steve how to video chat with him. Tony preferred oovoo over Skype as seeing the program ran well with his devices that he made, at first it was hard for Steve to get the hang of it, and he was confused on how he could see Tony through the computer but eventually he learned how to use it, this became Steve’s new habit. Tony was on a business trip, he had to go back to Malibu for a conference with his best friend Rhodey. It was eight thirty and the team was watching a movie, one that Natasha had picked which didn’t peak Steve’s interest at all but thank god he felt his cell vibrate loud against his leg in his pocket. He got up from his spot on the couch and started walking towards his bed room.

“Hello.” He answered calmly. 

“Steeeevvvvveeeee, I really miss you, what are you up to?” A whiny Tony asked

“Well I was watching a movie with everyone.”

Tony snorted; he hated movie nights at the tower because they were mostly picked by Natasha who wanted to watch sappy romance movies or Clint who loved documentaries on birds. They both bored the fuck out of Tony and he knew Steve wasn’t so fond of them either. 

“What are they watching?” He asked Steve as he walked into his hotel room.

“March of the penguins. I’m sorry but I don’t see how anyone likes that. Even banner likes It, Banner!” Steve yelled into the cell,Tony chuckled.

“I take it you don’t like it.” Tony said putting the phone down and putting it on speaker.

“It’s driving me nuts Tony! Thank god you called me.” Steve opened the door to their bedroom and walked in over to the bed planting himself on it, the laptop already there.

“Well like I said I do miss you, want to oovoo?” He asked bringing the phone back up to his ear.

Even though he couldn’t see Steve he could feel the smile that made its way across his face. “Of course I would!” Steve logged onto the computer, he brought up his oovoo account and sighed in. “I’m on.”

“Alright, well I’ll talk you on oovoo. Love you babe.” Steve chuckled, “Love you too.” 

As soon as Tony hung up the phone the computer was going off and Steve picked up the call. When the video popped up Tony was sitting on the bed with his tablet in his hands going over some notes from the meeting.

“How was the meeting?” Steve asked smiling, happy that he can finally see his Tony. Tony looked up from the tablet to find his boyfriend smiling at him, he loved the way Steve smiled, it made him feel more at ease for some reason whenever he saw it. 

“Eh it was ok, worked on making so new modifications to my suit and maybe if you want to yours too.” Steve laughed, “You’re always trying to upgrade everyone’s armor.” Tony put the tablet down on the nightstand beside the bed; a smirk formed onto is face.

“I really miss your touch Steeeevvvvveeeee.” Steve blushed; his cheeks turned a bright pink.

“I ...Ahhh…miss touching you too.” He said turning his face away from the screen. 

Tony got off the bed stripping every article of clothing off except for his boxers which weren’t even his. “Tony, those are mine.” Steve said noticing the shields on the boxers; Tony ignored that as he climbed onto the bed getting in a comfortable position. He fixed the computer screen so Steve could see everything; His hands were slowly roaming his own body. He stopped at his nipple where his thumb played with the nub rubbing and pulling at it, his other hand went down into his boxers where he stroked his own member. The slender fingers made their way up the shaft until they reached the head, he kept doing the same movement moving his hand up and down until he could feel it getting hard. His other hand stopped playing with the nipple; he brought it up to his mouth and stuck two fingers in sucking them. Meanwhile Steve was getting hard just by watching Tony; his own hand went to reach down into his boxers to lightly brush his member, his cheeks flushed as he looked back to the screen. Tony was done sucking his fingers; he dragged them down into the back of his boxers positioning them at his entrance. He pushed them in moving slowly at first, than once he got use the pace he moved faster and faster pounding his two fingers into himself. Tony couldn’t keep the moans from coming out, he didn’t care if the people on either side of the room could hear him. Steve on the other hand was moving his hand up and down around his shaft matching the pace Tony was at.

“Ahhh…fuucckkkk Steevvvee, so good.” He said pounding himself, “Damn Tonyyy…”

Tony bit his lip as he knew he was close to climaxing, he turned over onto his stomach and spilled his seed onto the bed, Steve was right behind him. The two of them dropped to their beds, breathing heavily, Tony smiled looking at Steve all flustered.

“I miss this, being able to touch you.”Tony said lying there.

“I miss it too.” Tony got up from the bed making his way over the bathroom.

“ I’m going to take a shower. You should too than we can continue to talk. Sounds good?” Steve smiled giving him a thumbs up.

They both jumped into the Shower, Steve came out first putting on his boxers climbing back into the bed. He snuggled up in the blankets cuddling Tony’s pillow. His eyelids felt heavy and he was fighting to keep them open. Tony Stepped out of the shower throwing on a pair of Steve’s boxers, he jumped back onto the bed.

“So I was thin…” He stopped talking as he saw Steve was sleeping; he had the covers up to his neck, in his hands Tony could see a little bit of his pillow that Steve was gripping. He smiled at the sleeping Steve kissing him on the computer screen.

“Goodnight my hero. I love you.” The next morning Steve woke to movement next to him, he thought it was maybe a dream because he knew that Tony was away. He opened his eyes slowly, they widen as he saw Tony’s sleeping form next to him. The Genius mumbled something in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Steve. He smiled and kissed Tony on the forehead, “Welcome home Tony.” He said Snuggling back into the younger mans arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Stony story! Its actually one of my favorites that i wrote , Enjoy!


End file.
